


Drabbles

by Dulcia



Series: The Drabble [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky really loves Steve, F/F, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, mental health, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: I don’t have the motivation to write a story but I have had the motivation to write small, one shots with no plot but lots of fluff.I’m gonna put whatever I want here until I find the motivation for something bigger.Here it is. Stucky fluff. Stucky angst. Maybe even some Stucky smut.





	Drabbles

Bucky is woken up by Steve’s screams. He’s groggy and his mouth feels like there’s a thin layer of fur growing on his tongue but none of that matters, Steve is scrambling to sit up, body heaving with laboured, erratic breaths. Steve’s big, thick fingers are woven into his hair, his palms are hiding his face. “No,” He wails. Bucky carefully places a hand on Steve’s shoulder, not reacting to the whole body flinch that comes with it. He hears a scream start in the back of Steve’s throat and travel out of his mouth before the man is ripping the sheets off of his body. He pulls the lamp off of the bedside table. He throws it across the room, ignoring the way it smashes against the wall and pulls down his art along with it. 

“Steve!” Bucky shouts helplessly, watching and feeling absolutely useless. Steve continues. He throws the tv remote across the room, tears the curtains, punches the wardrobe door and their mirror and pulls over the dresser before collapsing to the floor. God knows what their neighbours must be thinking. 

Bucky’s still sat on the bed, tears streaming down his face from Steve’s episode, chest aching and body shaking. He still gets out of the bed, slips on his slippers and walks through the destruction to sit beside Steve to comfort him. “Stevie,” he breathes, unable to speak any louder out of fear of his voice breaking. 

“I wanna go home,” Steve sobs, voice high and shaky. “I wanna go home,” he cries. He leans on Bucky, hiding his face on his shoulder. 

“You are home, Steve. You are home,” Bucky cries, arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, a hand cradling his face. 

“I wanna go home,” He wails. Bucky sobs into Steve’s hair. 

“You are home, you are.” Bucky feels like his chest had been cracked open. “God, let me take his pain, I beg,” he prays. “I’d take all of your pain if I could, Steve.” 

“I wanna go home,” Steve whimpers, finally starting to calm down. Bucky shushes him and rocks him gently, pulling Steve’s hands from his hair and brushing off strands of hair he had pulled from his skull. 

“You’re in Brooklyn, my love. You’re with me, with Bucky,” Bucky assures him. “Our bed is over there. Come on, let’s get back in it. You’re home, sweetheart,” Bucky whispers. Steve is staring at the bed but isn’t really looking. He’s not understanding. Somehow, Bucky manages to get Steve back into bed. He puts thick bed socks on Steve’s feet just in case he gets up and forgets about the shards of glass and splinters that had come along with his episode. Bucky tucks him in and wipes his face with a cold towel. Steve’s eyes are red and swollen, his face is scarily pale, void of any colour. Steve’s hair is thin and greasy, his lips are swollen and there are teeth marks indented in his bottom lip. Bucky leans in and kisses it softly, sniffling and hiccuping himself. 

He pets Steve’s forehead gently as Steve seems to find some peace in sleep. “I‘d take all of your pain if I could. I wish I could.” Peace and quiet settles over their apartment. That is until there’s a knock at the front door. Steve is deep asleep so he doesn’t hear it but Bucky tenses, his emotions wash over him all at once and makes him feel sick. He takes one look at Steve and kisses his forehead before slipping out of the room. He smoothes down his hair and wipes his hands over his face. He opens the door and sees two police officers stood on his doorstep. There’s a man and a woman, looking back at him warily and with tiredness that would only come with a long night shift. Bucky’s heart rate immediately picks up again. 

“We were called to investigate a disturbance. A neighbour heard screaming and banging,” the woman says. Bucky stares at them both before feeling horror as his throat closes up and his eyes burn. He’s just so exhausted. He holds onto the door and cries, staring down at the floor. 

“Sir, how can we help you? Are you alright?” The man asks. Bucky manages to pull himself together to talk. 

“My husband,” he sniffles. “He’s a vet and he ha-has nightmares and episodes where he forgets where he is.”

“He experienced one of those tonight?” The woman asks. The badge on her shoulder says Danvers and her fellow officers says Rhodes. Bucky nods. 

“It-it’s not his fault. He’s harmless really,” he says. “Please, he didn’t do anything wrong.” The officers look at one another before looking back at Bucky. 

“Sir, we just want to make sure you’re safe,” Rhodes explains. Bucky feels weak and he’s far from okay but he nods anyway. 

“The episodes are far apart. We’ve been working on them and he’s going to therapy. He’s on medication, just sometimes...” he trails off and wipes hide nose on the long sleeve of his shirt. “Who called it in? I’ll apologise in the morning.” 

Danvers pulls a pen and paper from her pocket and writes down a number that she hands to Bucky. “He’s already been to the VA,” he says once he recognises the number and realises that his previous question isn’t going to be answered. “Ask for Maria Rambeau, she works with family members who experience second hand trauma. You’re looking after him but you have to look after yourself or else you’ll burn out and that’s not good for either of you.”

“It’s not his fault,” Bucky whimpers. 

“It isn’t yours either,” Rhodes says. Bucky chokes on a sob. It’s the nicest thing anyone has said to him in years. “Look after yourself sir. Sorry for the inconvenience,” Rhodes says. Bucky shakes his head and stands up from his hunched posture. 

“No, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Danvers smirks and shrugs a shoulder. 

“Saved is from a night sat in a cruiser. Was slow anyway,” she says. Bucky manages a small smile and nods. 

“Thank you,” He says, lifting up the paper. She nods to him and the officers walk down the hall. Bucky shuts the door and locks it before returning to the bedroom. Steve is tucked into a ball, facing the middle of the bed. Bucky slips in beside him and faces his husband. He strokes his cheek softly and stares, wondering how that little boy turned into such a broken man. “I love you,” he tells him in his sleep. “You’ll come back from this,” he promises. He shuffles closer and tucks his head underneath Steve’s chin. They click together like a yin and yang. 

—- —- —- —-

When Bucky wakes up, the first thing he thinks of is last night. Neither of them had moved from the position they’d fallen asleep in. Steve is twitching in his sleep. He’ll be awake in a few minutes. Bucky glances around the room and sighs heavily, feeling fragile and weak at the sight of it. He knows Steve’s going to wake up and not be able to recall much, if anything, of his night terror so Bucky’s going to have to explain. He takes Steve’s left hand in his and notices the bruised knuckles from where he had broken the mirror. He’s lucky the skin isn’t too broken. He rubs the skin around the abrasions and rubs his thumb over the golden band on Steve’s ring finger. 

Bucky watches Steve’s eyes open and focus as he starts to fully waken up. “Hey, sweetheart,” he whispers. Steve performs a full body stretch, holding Bucky’s hand and squeezing his eyes shut. Bucky relishes in the warmth and security of Steve’s hand tight around his own before Steve opens his eyes and finally takes in the room around them. Bucky watches the flicker of emotions on his face, the confusion, the realisation, his pain. 

“Oh no,” he whimpers. He looks at Bucky who can’t find it in him to at least look reassuring. 

“Let’s get some breakfast,” Bucky says and stands up from the bed. Steve follows suit, treading carefully with his thick, hot pink bed socks on. He looks adorable, sleep warm and tired. Remnants of his night remain. The pale complexion, puffy eyes, sore hands. Bucky makes them both weak coffees and sits next to Steve on the sofa. Steve takes the coffee but doesn’t drink as Bucky explains what happened last night, not leaving out any information. They had found the hard way that Bucky keeping secrets to try and protect Steve from himself was bad and unfair. 

Steve goes impossibly paler, his hands shake and his head drops. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. Bucky shakes his head and puts their coffees on the coffee table. 

“You know I know it’s not your fault. You had no control over it, neither did I.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this, Bucky. Its dragging you down. I’m dragging you down,” he says, defeated. Bucky straddles Steve’s lap and wraps all four limbs around his husbands body. 

“You’re the goddamn love of my life. In sickness and in health, remember?” He says, staring into Steve’s glassy eyes. “I vowed to you that I’d look after you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and to love and to cherish you.” Bucky mutters. “I love you. I cherish you. I fucking adore you, Steve. I knew what I was doing when I married you.”

Steve’s eyes fill with tears. “I hate myself,” Steve whimpers. He tears his eyes away from Bucky’s and stares at his hands in his lap, picking at the scabs forming on his knuckles. Bucky takes a forearm in each hand and wraps Steve’s arms around his shoulders. Steve pulls Bucky closer and hugs him. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and holds him. “It’s a fall at a hurdle. You’ve come so far from where you first started and this is the first episode in months.”

“I’m pissed.”

“I know you are but being pissed at something that was out of your control is not productive. Let’s learn from it and move forwards,” Bucky says. 

“I hurt you,” Steve says. Bucky sighs and finds warmth in Steve’s arms. 

“What are you doing right now?” He asks. “You love me. You’re looking after me right now. You love me more than you hurt me.” Steve’s arms tighten around him. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky says and kisses Steve’s cheek and jaw. “Words can’t explain how much I love you.” Bucky tightens his arms around Steve’s shoulders and his thighs around his waist as he squeals. “Love you so much.” He squeezes Steve and Steve squeezes back.


End file.
